Ending Song (Amazing Grace)
by Spica Zoe
Summary: selama kau tetap percaya, yakinlah perasaanmu pasti akan tersampaikan padanya,


ini mungkin jadi fanfic pertama di fandom ini dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia.

-][-

daftar lagu yang hanya satu - satunya saya dengarkan

 **Amazing Grace / Jhon Newton**

dan segala kembaran - kembarannya.

paling ngena itu ya suara **terompet** dari animenya sendiri.

jika berkenan mendengarkannya, dengarkanlah!

* * *

 **Ending Song**

 _Amazing Grace_

 **So-Ra-No-Wo-To/ソ・ラ・ノ・ヲ・ト**

 **Disclaimer Original Character Design**

 **by**

 **Mel Kishida**

 _Bisakah suaraku menggapaimu?_

* * *

Sorami Kanata, prajurit termuda yang lebih sering menjadi penjaga di Benteng Penjaga Waktu di Pleton 1221 di Seize, Trois, Markas Besar tentara Republik Helvetia. Gadis yang penuh dengan tawa dan berkah yang besar menaunginya.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sebulan penuh dia menjadi salah satu anggota Pleton 1221, dan menurutnya ke empat anggota terdahulunya adalah tim terbaik yang paling berkesan sepanjang hidupnya selama mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai prajurit negara.

Dia sempat ingat beberapa moment bersama para anggota Pleton 1221, dan sosok yang paling banyak menyita keingintahuannya adalah seorang Sersan yang menjadi guru terbaiknya dalam meniup terompet penjaga, seorang gadis misterius yang sekaligus menjabat menjadi Sersan di tim nya, Kazumiya Rio. Sosok Kazumiya Rio yang pertama kali dia lihat dulu, mampu membuatnya mengingat sekilas kisah lampau hidupnya. Hidup masa kecil di tengah peperangan, dimana dia sudah begitu kental dengan kehidupan para prajurit yang bermarkas di desanya.

 _Saat hujan, dan tengah hari pada hari itu. Saat dimana suara tembakan menggema, hentakkan kali para prajurit terdengar lebih merdu dari pada suara kicauan burung yang masih memberanikan diri melewati langit peperangan. Kanata, gadis itu masih berumur empat tahun saat itu, sedang menangis dan menyerah karena terpisah dari kumpulan orang desa dan juga orang tuanya. Isakan gadis mungil itu terhenti saat dia melihat di atas tanah tempat pandangannya bertumpu, ada sepasang kaki yang berpijak. Kanata masih polos saat itu, dia tidak takut pada prajurit dan sejenisnya, bahkan dia tidak mengenal apa itu ranjau ataupun boom._

 _Dan untuk saat ini dia memilih untuk memandang pemilik wajah dari sepasang kaki yang bertumpu di hadapannya. Silau, Kanata sempat mengangkat tangannya karena cahaya langit saat itu jauh lebih terang walau hari sedang hujan._

 _"_ _ibu.., apakah itu ibu?" Kanata merengek tidak pasti, seseorang di depannya sudah pasti seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu menunduk menyamai posisi Kanata yang terpojok kebingungan._

 _"_ _apa kau tersesat?" suara wanita itu seakan mampu mengalahkan ricuhnya suara meriam yang sedang adu tembak di seberang sana._

 _"_ _aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu.." Kanata terisak kembali. Gadis itu berdiri, membiarkan hujan membasahinya, tidak ada penyesalan dalam wajahnya. Dia memandang jauh kearah langit, dimana tempatnya berdiri adalah tempat yang paling tinggi untuk saat itu._

 _"_ _jangan khawatir" ucapnya lagi. "selama kau tetap percaya, aku yakin perasaanmu pasti akan tersampaikan padanya" sambungnya lagi._

 _"_ _benarkah?"_

 _"_ _ya, suaramu pasti akan menggapainya"._

* * *

"suaraku pasti akan mampu menggapainya" Kanata memandangi tangannya yang terangkat keatas, berusaha menggapai cahaya bulan yang malam itu masih menemaninya. Menggapai siapa? Siapa yang harus dia gapai saat ini? Apa benar bisa tergapai?

"kau disini?" suara yang tak asing terdengar diantara hembusan angin malam yang sedari tadi mengisi kesunyiannya. Kanata bangkit menyelidiki asal suara itu, dan dia sudah menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Filicia-san.." hanya suara itu yang mampu Kanata berikan. Gadis bernama Filicia itu duduk diatas rumput yang sama dengan rumput yang Kanata tiduri tadi dan tangannya pun berusaha meraih cahaya bulan yang terlihat redup malam ini.

"Rio menunggumu.." Filicia menundukkan wajahnya seketika, ada mimik yang tidak bisa dia perlihatkan. Bukan sifatnya yang biasanya. Dan Kanata memilih untuk tidak memperhatikannya secara berlebihan, walaupun dia tau itu memang terlihat berbeda.

"kalian bertengkar?" Kanata ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi karena keadaan seperti ini membuatnya menjadi terpikir kembali sesuatu yang beberapa jam tadi dia saksikan.

Rio, gadis yang membuatnya seakan sering terbawa ke masalalu, ke masa yang sulit, namun dia yakin dimasa depan akan ada yang masa berbeda dan masa berbeda itu juga pasti berasal dari gadis itu. Kekaguman Kanata yang dulu, sekarang berbeda, dia menyayangi Rio lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kepada seorang kakak, dia ingat semua kebaikan Rio padanya, panik saat mendapati dirinya sedang sakit, bahkan berani meminta maaf pada yayasan Gereja, padahal dia paling enggan melakukannya. Rio selalu menyemangatinya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang Prajurit. Dan rasa kagumnya seakan berubah menjadi benci saat melihat kenyataan yang ternyata sudah tertutup sejak lama diantara mereka, mungkin bisa dikatakan kenyataan yang mungkin sudah ada sebelum dia bergabung di tim mereka.

* * *

 _Kepekatan malam, keredupan cahaya lilin yang mungkin sengaja direncanakan untuk menemani dua insan itu untuk saling memadu kasih. Kanata tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi dengan adanya suara desahan sebagai pelengkap, tentu saja dia harus memaksa dirinya untuk mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya._

 _Rio, membiarkan dirinya di tindih oleh sosok gadis berambut pirang, itu Filicia, tidak ada lagi rambut pirang di kelompok mereka selain dirinya-_ Filicia _. Pantas saja kalau Kanata merasa jika mereka memang terlalu dekat sejak dulu, mungkin memang karena ini._

 _Filicia membasahi bibir Rio dengan kuluman panasnya. Mengunci pergerakan tangan gadis berambut ungu itu dengan kakinya. Dan Kanata menggeram seketika melihat itu._

 _"_ _Rio-senpai..!" Kanata tidak tahan, dia mendobrak pintu itu agar lebih terbuka dan memperlihatkan dirinya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Filicia dan Rio memandangnya seketika._

 _Filicia mengendurkan pertahanannya, dia turun dari atas tubuh Rio dan menyelidiki wajah Kanata disana, ada segudang kekesalan, perasaan yang tak tertahan dan airmata yang hampir tumpah._

 _"_ _Kana...ta..," Rio tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi saat dia ingin beranjak mendekati Kanata, tangan Filicia bergerak menarik ujung lengan panjang tangannya pelan. Rio memperhatikannya secara sembunyi dan dia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang bagaimana._

 _"_ _Filicia-san, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kanata berusaha menahan getar suaranya._

 _"_ _Rio, biar aku yang pergi" dan sebelum Filicia bergeser dari ranjang tempatnya bertumpuh, Kanata lebih dulu mendahuluinya untuk segera menghilang dari sana._

 _"_ _biar aku saja yang pergi.." Kanata menghempas pintu itu kuat, meninggalkan dua orang seniornya yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

* * *

"untuk apa Rio- _senpai_ menungguku?" Kanata berusaha meredam kepedihan hatinya. Gadis yang kini duduk disampingnya adalah gadis yang ingin membuatnya marah.

"bicaralah padanya dan kau akan mengetahui semuanya" Filicia bangkit dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia meninggalkan gadis itu di dalam kegelapan. Kanata terdiam.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak mau memberitahukannya. Itu yang Kanata rasakan saat ini. Dia memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus untuk seorang gadis yang juga, seorang senpai, seorang sersan, seseorang yang menurutnya bisa membawanya pada kenangan masalalu. Mereka tidak mirip, tapi mengapa begitu nyaris sama?

Bagaimana bisa dia menemui Rio setelah apa yang baru saja dilakukannya? Memergoki dua gadis sedang bercumbu dalam redupnya terang. Satu gadis yang begitu sangat dicintainya, dan satu gadis lainnya adalah pimpinan yang sangat dihormatinya. Namun, meski begitu Kanata tetap ingin mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Dia melakukan kesalahan, maka dia harus meminta maaf. Jika pun ini bukan masalah minta maaf, Kanata bisa saja bersikap egois kali ini. Tapi, menemui Rio juga salah satu perintah dari pimpinannya, Filicia. Dan dia harus melakukannya.

Kanata melangkah pelan di sepanjang lorong markas. Lorong yang lumayan sepi sebab hanya ada mereka saja disana. Filicia mungkin sudah menghilang entah kemana, yang pasti dari yang Kanata pahami, gadis itu mungkin ingin memberi waktu dan ruang bagi dia dan Rio untuk bicara. Sedangkan Kureha, gadis itu pasti sudah tidur, sedang Noel, dia memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diruang persediaan senjata ataupun di laboratorium mesin. Jadi, apa hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada disana?

Kanata memandang gelisah pintu di hadapannya. Ini pintu yang beberapa jam tadi dibantingnya keras karena kegelisahaannya yang tak mampu dibendungnya. Dia merasa bersalah, berkali lipat karena kelakuan bodohnya tadi. Didorongnya pintu itu pelan, dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Berharap Rio tak memandangnya tajam dan menyalahkannya. Dan saat seluruh pintu terbuka di depannya, kini dia bisa memandang seorang gadis yang begitu anggun dalam posisi berdiri memandangnya. Meski gelap lebih banyak mendominasi, tapi wajah gadis cantik itu tetap begitu menarik perhatiannya. Rio tersenyum. Dan Kanata hampir menangis entah karena apa.

"akhirnya kau menemuiku, Kanata" Rio masih tersenyum. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati Kanata yang terlihat tak berdaya. Dan tetes – tetes airmata mulai menyambutnya.

"kau menangis?" Rio meraih pucak kepalanya, menghusapnya lembut. Terlalu lembut hingga membuatnya begitu rapuh, kakinya tak mampu berpijak sampai akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada satu dekapan hangat Rio.

"Rio- _senpai_ , apakah aku bisa menggapaimu?" isaknya, menarik seluruh dekapan Rio hanya padanya. Rasanya, dia baru saja bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang saat dia kecil pernah dijumpainya.

Gadis yang memiliki rasa sayang yang sama. Ya, mereka sama. Mereka memang sama.

"maafkan aku, Kanata" Rio mempererat dekapannya. Kanata bergeming. "..aku bukan seorang yang baik untuk kau gapai. Aku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan" wajahnya tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyum menyenangkan. Rio tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat tadi dia memang dipergoki sedang bercumbu dengan Filicia. Dia merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Merasa bersalah sebab saat ini ada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Kota dan lembah masih dinaungi kegelapan. Kanata sudah berdiri disana, di Benteng Penjaga Waktu, bersiap dengan terompetnya. Terompet yang memiliki jutaan kenangan lebih banyak dari apa yang sanggup ditampung otaknya. Berusaha melupakan kejadian malam - malam lalu, apakah mungkin dia bisa? Tidak. Kanata tidak bisa, tapi meskipun begitu, dia akan tetap mencoba sampai dia bisa.

 _"_ _percayalah, suaramu akan bergema. Suaramu akan menggapainya"_

Setiap kali dia merasa harus menyerah, saat itu juga kalimat itu terngiang di telinganya.

Suara terompet tertiup menggema keseluruh kota, angin membawanya pergi jauh menyatu dengan udara. Singgah di semua tempat bagi mereka yang berjiwa. Nada yang dia dengarkan saat sebuah pertemuan tercipta karena takdir. Nada yang dia ingat hingga membawanya bertemu dengan cinta, juga nada yang dia kenang saat dia mengucapkan pisah. Kanata, suaramu mungkinkah akan menggema untuk menggapainya?

===.===

"nada yang indah" Filicia menatap Rio dalam senduh. Keindahan yang sama dari apa yang kini sedang dipandangnya. Seseorang yang indah, tentu saja. Meski Rio tak sedang tersenyum saat ini, tapi dia jauh lebih indah dari taman bunga dimusim semi, pelangi dimusim hujan, dan mentari disaat senja. Sangat indah.

"kau sudah mengajarkannya banyak hal, Rio"

Nada itu masih menggema, seakan ingin membela langit.

"tidak ada yang kuajarkan padanya. Dia yang mengajarkanku banyak hal" Rio masih mendengarkan nada itu.

Filicia bangkit, ada yang tak beres dengan hati nuraninya kini. Memandang Rio memang selalu membuatnya seperti itu, pagi lalu, pagi kemaren, pagi ini pun tetap sama. Gadis itu terlalu jauh dari gapaiannya.

"kau akan tetap berangkat?" sakit rasanya bertanya. Tapi jauh lebih sakit saat kau tak akan mendapatkan kepastian apapun dari seseorang yang terlalu kau nanti dan harapkan. Itulah yang Rio pernah ajarkan dari kisah hidup ibunya. Itulah yang Filicia harap dari yang dia cinta.

Walau Rio tidak ingin, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Sejak dulu, tidak pernah ada kesempatan yang bisa dia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. _"aku benci sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan"_ kalimat itu yang dulu pernah Rio ucapkan pada Kanata dan tak pernah Kanata lupakan sejak dulu dari Rio. Dan saat tahu takdir apa yang sudah menunggu didepan mata seniornya, kini Kanata mengerti segalanya. Dia sudah beranjak dewasa.

* * *

Kureha duduk dimeja makan, memandang Filicia dan Kanata bergantian. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, ada yang terkesan aneh dari tingkah laku keduanya. Terlalu berbalik dari apa yang seharusnya mereka tampilkan biasanya. Filicia menunduk dalam kebisuan, sedang Kanata bernafas dalam keheningan.

"apa yang terjadi, Rio- _senpai_?" tanyanya penasaran. Bukannya menjawab, Rio malah memandang Filicia dan Kanata bergantian. Sanggupkah dia mengatakan semuanya saat ini?

"kalian bertiga terlihat aneh beberapa saat ini" lanjutnya, tanpa mengurangi keingintahuannya.

Kanata mengangkat kepalanya lemah, menunduk terlalu banyak hanya akan membuat airmatanya jatuh dengan mudah, dia ingin menangis.

 _"_ _Rio-senpai, apa kau menyukai Filicia-san?"_

 _Rio duduk membisu, meninggalkan tubuh Kanata yang hanya berdiri menatap penuh harap padanya. Cumbuan tadi, ingin mereka maknai seperti apa?_

 _"_ _harus kujawab?"_

 _"_ _ya, kau menyukai Filicia-san, dan Filicia-san menyukaimu kan? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku yang harus pergi dari kalian atau tidak"_

 _"_ _tidak ada yang harus pergi dari antara kalian, Kanata" Rio mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kanata disana. Tangannya masih dia atur untuk terlipat anggun didepan dadanya. Tidak ada yang harus pergi dari antara mereka, karena-_

 _"_ _akulah yang akan pergi dari sini" lanjutnya tersenyum diakhir._

 _"_ _maksudmu?" Kanata bergeming sejenak, kemudian mengatur gerakan untuk segera membaur duduk disamping Rio dalam tanya._

 _"_ _Filicia hanya tidak ingin aku pergi, kejadian tadi bukanlah keinginan kami. Dia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya padaku, dia memakiku, memarahiku, itulah yang terjadi agar aku tak memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan menggungkapkan semua hal yang tak bisa dia rasakan sendirian kepadaku" Rio menarik nafas sejenak, lalu menatap Kanata lembut menyisipkan sebuah senyuman._

 _"_ _aku telah dijodohkan. Dan aku akan pergi dari sini"_

 _Kanata menatap Rio tak percaya._

* * *

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian hari ini, Kureha" Rio memandang Kureha tegas, dan Filicia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sedang Noel, hanya diam. Gadis itu memang jauh lebih mudah dihadapi dari pada gadis lainnya yang berada di markas.

"besok pagi, aku akan meninggalkan kota ini-"

 ** _BRUKK_**

Respon tak senang yang Kanata berikan. Didorongnya kursinya menjauh dengan keras hingga dia bisa bangkit dan pergi dari sana. Tangisnya pecah, airmatanya berurai bagai tetesan hujan dimusim panas, namun suaranya membisu bagai hembusan angin dimusim gugur, berbisik.

"Kanata!" Suaranya tak mampu menggapai gadis itu, Rio tak mampu menggapainya.

"apa yang terjadi? Ini terlalu tiba – tiba kan? Jangan bilang hanya aku yang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sejak kemarin?" Kureha menahan kemarahannya. Rio adalah prajurit yang selalu menjadi idolanya. Kenapa dia selalu merasa diasingkan sejak dulu? Sejak Kanata tiba dan bergabung dengan tim mereka.

"Rio- _senpai_?!" Kureha tak mampu menahan teriakannya. Melihat isakan Filicia yang mulai nyata terasa, melihat kepergian Kanata yang berurai airmata. Kureha menjadi semakin tak berdaya.

"Kureha, tahan dirimu" Noel memandang Kureha dalam pandangan lemahnya.

"diam kau?! Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu! Apa – apaan ini? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" dihapusnya airmatanya yang jatuh mengalir bersama dengan rasa kecewanya. Bangkit dari sana, berlari meninggalkan semua yang masih tak mampu berpikir jernih diruang makan. Noel terdiam.

"maaf membuatmu kecewa juga, Noel" Rio menahan genangan airmata yang hampir menunjukkan dirinya. Sanggupkah dia memandang Noel yang juga kini hanya diam disana?

Jika bisa memilih, bagi Rio, menyakiti perasaan orang lain adalah yang paling ingin dia hindarkan. Lahir dari percintaan terlarang, membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan jika mungkin dia bukanlah bagian dari sesuatu yang diharapkan. Nyatanya, jika dia memang diharapkan, kenapa dia tidak diijinkan tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya? Kenapa dia dan ibunya diasingkan jauh dari kota? Kenapa ibunya memiliki penantian diseumur hidup? Penantian yang tak pernah terwujudkan, mati dengan segala jenis perasaan yang tak pernah ada habisnya, perasaan menggantung dan ketidakpastian yang begitu menyakitkan.

Rio tidak suka memimpikan sesuatu, walau memang dia tidak suka sesuatu yang sudah diatur dalam hidupnya. Tapi, saat dia melihat kebelakang, ada seseorang yang jauh lebih menderita dari hidupnya- _kakaknya_ , bisakah dia menolak dan bersikap egois untuk dirinya sendiri? Kakak yang paling dia sayangi, kakak yang menjadi satu – satunya orang dari orang asing yang menjadikannya seorang teman dan saudara. Alasan hidup Rio saat dia menatap wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum adalah alasan untuk menjadi orang yang sehebat kakaknya. Bisa menggapai kakaknya.

Rio menelusuri setiap langkah dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan akan dirinya. Langkah menuju pintu – pintu kamar dari semua rekannya. Ditatapnya pintu yang kini berada didepannya, keadaan sepi membuatnya mampu mendengar isakan tangis dari seorang junior yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kureha..," sendu kata itu terdengar saat Rio mendorong pintunya perlahan. Seorang gadis yang lebih kecil darinya, meringkuk diatas pembaringan, dengan isakan tangis dan uraian airmata.

"kau menyebalkan.." nada suaranya bergetar, dan langkah Rio mendekat.

"kau... menjijikkan.." bisakah Rio tersenyum karena makian itu tepat ditujukan padanya?

"kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?" teriaknya melempar semua benda yang bisa diraihnya kepada Rio. Namun sang senior itu hanya diam.

"ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kita paksakan, Kureha"

"dan kenapa hanya aku yang tak tahu semua hal yang terjadi padamu?!" teriaknya, menembus kesunyian malam itu. Rio melemah.

"bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahukanmu. Aku hanya tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Bisakah aku merebut semua senyuman kalian saat aku berlaku egois karena telah memberitahukannya?" Rio duduk ditepi ranjang, meraih Kureha yang menepis tangannya keras. Gadis itu masih marah, sangat marah. Tapi, Rio adalah adik dari putri Ilya, dan harusnya Kureha tahu, kematian Ilya lah yang membuat Rio harus berakhir seperti ini. Ditatapnya mata Rio penuh permintaan maaf, dia terisak, mendekap Rio dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku _senpai_ " Rio mendekapnya erat penuh kasih sayang dan penyesalan. Airmatanya juga ingin mengalir.

"maafkan aku, aku bersikap egois disaat kau memutuskan untuk mengorbankan hidupmu demi kedamaian negara" dia menangis.

"kita akan bertemu lagi, pertemuan yang penuh kedamaian yang akan kuhadiahkan pada kalian"

Kureha mengangguk paham, isakannya masih terdengar, dan dekapannya semakin erat.

* * *

"Sudah bertemu dengan Kureha dan Noel?" Rio menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang kini tengah memandangnya kelam. Pukul tiga subuh pagi hari, beberapa jam lagi mungkin dia akan berangkat meninggalkan semua yang ada di negeri ini. Segala barang yang berhubungan dengan kenegaraan telah disiapkannya. Tapi belum sepenuhnya siap bersamaan dengan mentalnya.

"minumlah, mungkin bisa menghangatkanmu dan membuatmu lebih nyaman pagi ini" Filica, gadis itu meletakkan beberapa botol _Calvados_ diatas meja. Dengan dua buah gelas yang mewakili keberadaan mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Ruang kerja miliknya- _Filicia._ Dengan hati – hati berteman keanggunan, Filicia menuang sebagian isi dari botol _Calvados_ itu dan memenuhi kedua gelas. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat dimana Rio berdiri. Di sisi jendela, tempat paling dia- _Rio_ suka jika sedang berpikir. Dengan kedua gelas berisi cairan merah itu dalam genggamannya. Dia mendekat perlahan.

"aku sudah bicara dengan Kureha, sanggupkah aku bertemu dengan Noel dan Kanata lagi?" Rio berusaha menyulap sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Memandang Filicia, sang komandan yang sudah dianggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman dalam hidupnya.

"kau sanggup, Rio" Filicia tersenyum, berpura – pura menjadi gadis paling tegar diantara semua orang yang sedang tenggelam dalam derita yang sama disaat – saat ini, derita tentang kehilangan Rio. Dia seorang komandan, berpura – pura maupun tidak, dia wajib melakukannya.

"kau, Rio Kazumiya Arkadia, adik dari Yang Mulia Putri Ilya Arkadia. Pewaris Kedua tahta Helvetia. Memiliki darah yang sama yang mengalir dalam tubuh kalian. Kau adalah seorang putri kerajaan Helvetia yang menanggung semua kedamaian dalam pundakmu. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau pasti sanggup Rio" airmatanya terjatuh.

"kau..pasti sanggup" lanjutnya, berusaha mencari ketegaran dalam keteguhan hatinya. Sebelum dia terjatuh dan tersungkur dalam lemahnya batinnya kini. Dan Rio telah mendekapnya erat.

"terimakasih.. Filicia" bisiknya tulus. Filicia terdiam, diteguknya semua isi gelas dalam genggamannya, dan melempar gelas kosong itu jatuh hingga suara pecahan itu tak lagi dia hiraukan. Rio menatapnya.

"aku mencintaimu Rio" suara itu basah. Rio menunduk.

"aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin kau tetap diam disini bersamaku selamanya. Kau akan kubiarkan tetap pergi. Tapi, bisakah sekali saja, kau tatap mataku dan katakan apapun hal yang ingin kudengarkan darimu?" Filicia meraih tangan Rio di sebelah kanannya. Dan tangan kirinya diangkatnya untuk menyentuh pipi Rio disana. Gadis Rio hanya diam.

"sekali saja sebelum kau pergi, Rio"

===.===

Pukul empat, subuh pagi hari. Rio menatap lembutnya tatapan Filicia yang kini tengah berada diatasnya. Tatapan penuh kesedihan dan kesepian. Tatapan yang tak begitu dia mengerti, tatapan seorang komandan pada bawahannya kah? Tidak. Tatapan seorang teman kah? Sahabat? Atau kekasih? Hingga satu kecupan dari puluhan kecupan yang dia dapat sejak tadi mendarat lagi membasahi bibirnya. Filicia mendesah. Tangannya kembali bergerak menelusuri lembutnya kulit Rio, merabanya lagi dan lagi.

"jika kau ingin bersikap egois dengan mengorbankan dirimu untuk kedamaian, tidak salahkan jika saat ini pun aku bersikap egois untuk menikmati tubuhmu, Rio" Filicia menelusuri manisnya rasa yang tersaji dalam setiap inchi kulit bawahannya itu. Mengecapnya, membiarkan suara cumbuannya bergema bersama udara.

"kau berhak Filicia, kau berhak untuk bersikap egois. Kau seorang komandan kan?" Rio menuntun tangannya, membawa wajah yang tadi bermain di dadanya kini menatap wajahnya. Filicia tersenyum.

"beri aku perintah, malam ini anggap saja aku akan melakukan kesalahan, minum _Calvados_ di ruang atasan hingga mabuk tak sadarkan diri, sampai melakukan hal tak senonoh dengannya. Dengan begitu hukuman untuk meninggalkan tempat ini adalah hal yang harus kuterima. Anggap saja seperti itu, itu jauh terdengar lebih keren dari pada aku harus menerima fakta jika akhirnya aku keluar karena alasan sebuah perjodohan untuk perdamaian" Rio mendesah. Ya, meniduri seorang komandan jauh terdengar lebih keren.

"untuk itu, Rio Kazumiya Arkadia. Berikan padaku salam perpisahaan yang jauh lebih berkesan dari ini"

Rio menarik tubuhnya dengan gerakan lembut, memutar keadaan seperti memutar kekuasaan. Dibiarkannya kini tubuh Filicia yang terbaring di bawahnya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka masih tetap menyatu walau mereka sedang melakukan perpindahan kekuasaan diatas pembaringan. Tanpa busana, tanpa sesuatu yang menjadi alas dalam pandangan mata. Rio mulai menguasai alur permainan yang sejak tadi diikutinya. Dalam diam, dia mengarahkan genggaman tangannya untuk menjepit setiap jari – jari Filicia yang menyatu dikedua tangannya. Filicia mendesah saat bibir Rio mulai mengecup bibirnya lembut, mereka saling melumat, penuh dengan kelembutan. Filicia gadis yang lemah lembut, semua orang tahu itu. Sedang Rio, terlihat jauh lebih keras dengan sikap tegasnya. Tapi saat cumbuan yang Rio hasilkan tadi menguasai permainan mereka, baik Rio dan Filicia kini memikirkan hal yang sebaliknya dari kebiasaan sifat mereka yang seharusnya.

"kau sangat lembut, Rio. Kau sangat lembut melakukannya" Filicia menatap wajah itu lagi, penuh dengan hasrat yang tersembunyi. Rio terengah, kecupannya dengan durasi cukup panjang. Menyita kemampuan bernafasnya.

"dan kau, kau terlalu kasar melilit lidahku" Rio menampilkan senyuman. Tanpa buang waktu lebih lama, diturunkannya kecupan – kecupannya menuruni setiap jenjang kulit yang tersedia dalam tubuh Filicia, masih bersikap sama lembutnya disana. Membiarkan desahan keluar dari bibir mereka bergantian, menggemakan hasrat yang bisa mereka gapai. Rio ingin menangis. Di dalam dekapan seseorang, dia ingin menangis.

* * *

Ini adalah pagi terakhir bagi Rio di Pleton 1221. Pagi terakhir yang mungkin menjadi kali pertama membuatnya terbangun karena nada yang terdengar dari terompet si _prajurit penjaga waktu_. Biasanya dia yang akan meniup terompet itu dulu, meskipun Kanata sudah mulai bisa dia biarkan bertugas sendirian untuk menggantikannya. Tetap saja dia akan bangun lebih dulu sebelum nada indah dari terompet itu diperdengarkan. Tapi saat ini, bahkan sebelum dia bangun dari pembaringan, suara terompet itu seakan menjadi bagian yang mungkin akan dia rindukan. Apa suara Kanata pun kini bisa menggapainya?

Rio bangkit dari pembaringan, dialihkannya pandangannya sejenak pada sesuatu yang mendekapnya. Tangan milik Filicia yang masih menguncinya dalam tidur. Dilepaskannya perlahan, kemudian bangkit meraih pakaiannya yang terlihat berserak dibawah ranjang. Memungutnya dan mengenakannya sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan teman tidurnya.

Tepat saat dia menutup pintu perlahan, Rio menemukan Noel sudah berada dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya diam. Dalam tatapan sepersekian detik mereka hanya mampu diam. Rio masih belum sanggup bicara, tapi baginya menghadapi Noel adalah hal yang jauh lebih mudah dari mengahadapi Kanata juga Kureha, jadi dia akan mencoba.

"Noel, aku ingin minta maaf" Rio memandang dalam kewajah Noel dalam diam. Wajah gadis itu tak pernah kaya akan ekspresi. Bukan karena dia tidak punya kepedulian, tapi karena dia tidak terlalu suka merepotkan orang.

"hari ini adalah perpisahan" Rio melanjutkan kalimatnya, berharap Noel mengerti.

"dan aku ingin ijin padamu, aku harap kau menjaga mereka untukku" lanjutnya dengan jedah yang cukup panjang. Membiarkan detik demi detik berlari percuma dari sisi mereka. Hanya suara terompet si _gadis penjaga waktu_ yang masih terdengar diantara mereka. Suara yang begitu indah, bahkan mungkin Noel bisa berargumen jika suara itu hampir menyamai indahnya nada yang biasa Rio dulu, Rio yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"dia sudah menjadi sepertimu" Noel menoleh kesisi kiri tubuhnya. Posisi dimana Kanata berdiri diatas menara disuatu tempat diatas sana. "suaranya sudah mampu menggapai semua orang yang dulu tak ingin mendengarkannya" mendengarkan kalimat Noel, juga membayangkan suara yang dulu pernah begitu kacau yang Kanata hasilkan membuat Rio tertawa pelan. "kau benar" dia mengelah nafasnya panjang. "dia sudah bisa melampauiku dan menggapai apapun sekarang".

"aku juga akan melakukannya, aku akan menggantikanmu untuk mejaga mereka selama kau tidak ada" Noel menatap Rio. Rio tersenyum. Di angkatnya tangannya menyentuh bahu Noel.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya, Noel. Terimakasih".

* * *

Kanata menurunkan terompet yang menempel dibibirnya. Mentari telah memunculkan dirinya. Pandangan indah menantinya disana. Pandangan yang sering dia saksikan bersama dengan orang yang dulu sangat menginspirasinya. Tapi sekarang telah berbeda, mungkin besok pun akan tetap sama seperti pagi ini. Kanata menutup matanya, dibiarkan angin menamparnya. Kenapa masih terasa begitu hangat walau angin itu telah menyelimutinya? Nada yang baru saja dia suarakan, adalah lagu paling damai yang pernah dia dengar sejak dulu. Itulah yang melatarbelakanginya ikut dalam kegiatan prajurit. Bayangan masa kecil, gadis berambut pirang dengan hujan yang mengguyur, memenuhi kepalanya. Dan satu nada kini mengisi pendengarannya. Nada itu, lagi – lagi nada itu, kenapa begitu terdengar nyata?

"hmh. hmh.. hmh. hmh.. hmh. hmh. hmh. hmh." nada yang diatur keluar dari getaran suara seseorang.

Kanata membuka matanya cepat, suara itu pasti milik-

"Rio- _senpai.._ " ucapnya tenang, menatap seorang gadis yang kini telah tersenyum berdiri disampingnya.

"suara terompetmu begitu indah" Rio menolehkan pandangannya menatap Kanata disana. "begitu indah" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah.

"seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa suaraku mungkin bisa menggapai seseorang jika aku mencoba untuk percaya" Kanata melepas pandangannya, menatap indahnya gugusan pegunungan yang menjulang dihadapannya.

"jadi, apa kau percaya?" Rio bertanya, tapi dia tidak butuh jawaban. Kalimat itu, dulu pun pernah dia dengar dari seseorang, dari kakak satu – satunya. Dan dia pun percaya.

"ya, aku percaya. Karena suaraku sudah menggapainya" Kanata tersenyum disana.

"Kanata, maafkan aku.." Rio terdiam. Kanata bergeming. Sama saja.

"maaf karena.."

"meninggalkanku?" Kanata tertawa. "kau tidak meninggalkanku, kau memberikanku kedamaian. Itu saja" dia masih tersenyum. "asal kau juga bahagia karena keputusanmu. Aku pun bahagia merelakanmu" dalam satu detik yang terlewat, Kanata sudah mendaratkan sebuah dekapan dalam tubuh Rio. "bahagialah, karena kau adalah seorang yang membawa kedamaian pada seluruh negeri, bahagialah _senpai_ " ucapnya tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir.

"ya, aku akan berbahagia. Dan kau, gemakanlah semua nada yang damai untuk menggapai apapun yang kau mau. Suarakan terompetmu keseluruh negeri, agar akupun bisa mendengarnya" Rio melepas dekapannya. "sebab terompet ini juga yang sudah menggapai apapun antara aku dan Ilya, kakakku" dia tersenyum.

"ya, akan kulaksanakan" Kanata menggenggam lebih erat terompetnya. Terompet pemberian Rio untuknya. Terompet pemberian Ilya gadis rambut pirang untuk Rio, senior yang sangat disayanginya.

* * *

Suara deruh mesin menjajah pendengaran, beberapa barisan prajurit menyita pandangan. ratusan pasukan yang akan menjemput Rio sudah bersiap diperbatasan. Rio menggenggam tangan Kanata erat, "selamat tinggal" ucapnya lirih menahan getaran iba yang sangat ingin dipendamnya. Dialihkannya pandangan kearah Filicia, Kureha dan Noel bergantian. Wajah – wajah yang akan sangat dia rindukan. Menghadiahkannya sebuah deraian airmata.

"Kureha, jangan menangis" Rio melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kanata, dan berjalan kehadapan Kureha. "jangan menangis" usapnya dipuncak kepala rekannya. Kureha menunduk dalam isakan.

Beralih pada Noel disisi kiri, Rio menatapnya dalam senyuman.

"kau akan menepati janjimu kan?" Rio berusaha tersenyum. Dan Noel mengangguk tegas seakan memberi sebuah kehormatan.

"dan kau..?" kini pandangan Rio telah beralih pada Filicia, menatapnya lembut. "komandan" lanjutnya penuh hormat. Filicia tersenyum. "disini tak ada panggilan jabatan, putri Rio Kazumiya Arkadi" ucapnya seakan ingin menahan satu tetes airmata yang mulai menggenang dimatanya. Rio tersenyum. "aku akan sangat merindukan kalian, teman" _akan sangat merindukan kalian._

 _===.===_

Langkah – langkah kaki prajurit terdengar menjauh, suara mesin dari mesin pengendara pun mulai hilang dari pendengaran. Di sini empat gadis memandang dalam diam. Di ujung sana seorang putri berangkat memenuhi tanggung jawabnya. Tak ingin menoleh, karena takdirnya ada didepan sana.

Kanata mengeluarkan terompetnya, untuk yang terakhir kali saja. Apa dia masih sanggup menggapainya? Dan bersama dengan hembusanangin, nada yang dijuluki _Amazing Grace_ itu pun sekarang tengah dia perdengarkan. Lagu dari seorang putri Ilya untuk sebuah kedamaian. Untuk merelakan seorang penyelamat yang akan pergi menjanjikan kedamaian perang untuk mereka. Untuk melepaskan kesedihan semua prajurit yang ditinggalkan. Filicia tertunduk menangis. Lagu itu begitu menyayat hatinya. Kureha terisak, lagu itu terlalu menyakitinya. Noel hanya memandang kejauhan sosok Rio yang masih tampak dalam pandangannya. Dan Rio, dia hanya tersenyum sebab suara itu selalu berhasil menggapainya.

 _Kakak, kini aku pun sudah menggapai mu,_ Rio membatin dalam senyuman.

end

* * *

 _Calvados,_ minuman dari sari apel, kesukaan ibunya Rio.

 **Amazing Grace** adalah sebuah judul lagu, _Christian Hymn,_ begitu juga sering dikategorikan. Ditulis oleh _Jhon Newton_ , dan dipublish sekitar tahun 1779. Sedikit informasi mengenai anime Sora no woto, lagu ini pertama kali digemakan oleh putri Ilya Arkadia didalam anime dengan terompetnya.

saya menganjurkan anda membaca ff ini sambil mendengarkan nada terompet dari lagu tersebut, jika berminat. Ini bukan lagu menyesatkan sekte manapun, percayalah. Semua kaum bisa mendengarkan.


End file.
